


I call out your name, but you dont call back

by charlottefrey



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Mysteries, Older!Dipper, Older!Mabel, Older!Pacifica, Pacifica lives with her aunt after Weirdamagedon, Returning to Gravity Falls, Slow Burn, They are all 18 or so, our babies grew up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dipper and Mabel return to Gravity Falls after finishing their School education, only Pacifca waits for them at the bus stop as year long tradition. But this year, Pacifica is a Little more surprised when she first sees the twin.<br/>Both have grown up and remind her of old Pictures she's seen from Ford and Stan. Especially Dipper Looks good and she has to fight of her crush on the Boy--no man. Even worse when she gets the News that Dipper will stay in Gravity Falls to help his Grunkle Ford... who too works with Pacifca on medical research.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just a little bit

**Author's Note:**

> My first Gravity Falls fic and it's not gay...maybe because i slightly lost interest in Bipper. But hey, i love Dipper and Pacifica together, so why not! I thank danekez for letting me use their awesome art!

Pacifica sighs as she sits on the small, rotting bench in the Center of Gravity Falls, waiting for the bus to arrive. Today was the second day of the Summer Holidays and as a year old tradition, she sat here and waited for Mable and Dipper to arrive. 7 years it had been since that fateful first summer and the Pines Twins had grown on Pacifica. Though the intially bad start she had with Mabel and her friends, they had welcomed her in their small group.

During the events of weirdamagedon, Pacifia's parents had changed so much that both needed to be send to a Sanatorium. Ever since she had seen little to nothing from them, and she was glad about it. Her butler and her aunt had taken care of her since then and she loved her aunt more than anything. Finally the old, tattered bus drove into the empty streets of Gravity Falls and stopped in front of Pacifica.

   "It's good to be back!" Mabel shouted as she jumped out of the bus in the loudest Sweater Pacifica had yet seen. It was in all rainbow colours and glittered brightly in the midday sunlight.She had grown taller than Pacifica, though that was not very hard.

   "Hey Mabel, i missed you." Pacifica said an hugged the girl. Then Dipper stepped out of the bus. He carried the twin's luggage and talked to the bus Driver, so he didnt see Pacifica gaping at him. Over the last few years, Dipper had changed into someone one could call attractive. Now he looked downright handsome and gorgeous.

   "He Looks very good, doesnt he?" Mabel whispered into Pacifica's ear and released her.

   "Hey Dipper." the blond girl said and Dipper turned his head at her, smiling softly. He had grown taller, broader and his hair had darkened. Also there was a tiny hit of shadow on his chin. He had grown to accept his birth mark and had cut his hair over his forehead.

   "Hey Lady North-West." Luckily he hugged her, or she would have swooned. Or not so lucky because she came into Close contact to his chest and arms. Strong, warm and comfy... The little bit pudgy, but Pacifica liked it.

   "Bro-bro, do you know where Stan is?" Mabel shouted loudly and Dipper let go of Pacifica. Her hand slipped off his leather jacket and she turned to Mabel.

   "He said he'd pick us up." The female half of the duo tugged at her rainbow leggins and nestled with her shorts.

   "Nope. He called me and told me to drive you to the Shack." Pacifica said.

   "Where is the old fart?" Dipper said, visibly pissed.

   "Dippin' Dots!" Mabel shouted and hit her brother with one hand over the head. "Stop being so mean to Grunkle Stan!" Pacifica smiled at the sight of the two bickering siblings. 

   "Come on." She said and waved them over to her car. "Grenda and Candy will come home in three days. They were invited over to Austria."

   "So Grenda and that Prince is still a thing?" Dipper asked as he hauled the bags into the back of the car. He looked so very fine in the sunlight, Pacifica needed a few second before she replied. Covering it up with tugging her keys out of her jeans she glance over at him

   "Yeah. Apparently." Pacifica said vagualy.

   "I'm sitting in the back!" Mabel shouted and slipped into the car. Dipper smiled a little dreamily at his sister before he sat on the passenger seat.

   "So, what are you going to do from now on. As responsible adults?" Pacifica asked them as she drive down to the Shack. They passed Toby determined who waved at them slowly before turning to walk into his house.

   "I have a Stipendium from a Design and Tailoring School in Gret Britain. Pretty big i guess. And Dipper will come back and work with Grunkle Ford."

   "Really, you return to Gravitiy Falls completly?" Pacifica asked and tore her eyes off the road just long enough to look at Dipper. The young man looked at her too and nodded.

   "Yeah. Ford has wanted me as an apprentice since I was 12, but i wanted to finish my education, especially after weirdamagedon." All three shivered at the mention of it. "And i look Forward to it." Pacifica merely nodded.

   "What about you?" Mabel asked and slid a bit Forward.

   "I am actually working together with Ford. His invesitgations and findings are incredible and i plan to use some of the things he finds for scientificall Research. To use it as medicin or something like that..." Pacifica shrugged. "My aunt helps me a lot and I plan to go to uni to study medicin."

   "So you and my bro-bro will work together?"

   "Pretty much, yeah, I guess..." Pacifica slowed the car down and stopped in front of the Shack. "There we are." She said with a small smile.

 

Art Credit: [XX](http://danekez.tumblr.com/post/130051481913/so-olderdipper-is-the-only-one-not-wearing-4-inch) and XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	2. Night time incidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disturbances at night can be both unpleasant and pleasant in the same move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so Long, but work and the Advent Calendar as well as Holiday took up my days. I hope you will like this chapter!

When Pacifica returned to the Manor, night had long ago fallen over Gravity Falls. But her aunt was still pacing the living room like a trapped tiger.

   "Hey honey." She said absently minded.

   "What's up Susan?" Her aunt looked over at her. The messy black hair hung into her face and she pushed it aside with that kind of pissed off expression that was oh so typical for her. 

   "Ford came over. His research is progressing, slowly but steadily. He said his nephew and future apprentice is coming today. Is it this Dipper?" Pacifica smiled and poured her aunt two fingers of scotch and handed it over. "Thanks love." 

   "Yes, I picked up Dipper and Mabel at the bus stop. Was Ford okay? He does spend a lot if time in that bunker of his." Susan took a sip and waved the young woman off. 

   "Ford's never been the social one I guess. Stan has more the problem after the Shack has been lacking it's customers. Summer gonna do him some good." The two sat in content silence, when Alfred knocked. 

   "Ma'am, Ghost Eyes has reported no unusual events." Susan turned at the butler and smiled gratefully. 

   "Tell him he can go to bed if he wants to. And you too. Don't wait up on us." Alfred nodded and closed the door with a soft smile. "Sweetheart, you look troubled." Pacifica looked at her aunt, whose eyes were worried. "You haven't had some bad dreams last night did you? You seemed fine this morning." 

   "I am fine aunt. It's just..." Trailing off, Pacifica looked out of the window. With a sigh her aunt stood up and stretched. 

   "I won't press you. But you know you can tell me anything. Or Ghost Eyes." She winked at Pacifica. 

   "As if he would understand something about that matter." The blonde woman laughed and watched how her aunt left the living room to go to bed. Leaning back, Pacifica sighed and rubbed one hand over her face. She should go to be as well. 

 

She woke to shouts und glass splintering. Jumping out of bed, she ignored her state of semi undress and ran down the stairs, where she saw her aunt and Ghost Eyes fight...something really big.

   "Paz! Get back!" Susan shouted. There was blood running down her temple, but she looked determined to keep the creature where it was. The phasers seemed to be useless against it. Alfred was no where to be seen and Pacifica felt a little comforted by that. At least their butler was safe. She got into motion and jumped down the side of the stais, landing on a soft sofa. Rolling off, she got to her feet and ran to the emergency button at the side of the room.

   "Pacifica! Get into safety!" Ghost Eyes shouted when the creature screamed louldy and wacked the man backwards, seemingly annoyed by the phaser shots. Susan stood alone in the middle of the room, her phaser clutched tight. But instead of shooting it, she dropped it. What followed was heartwretching for Pacifca to watch. Her aunt, dodging the monsters attacks, ran across the room and lured the monster away from Pacifca and Ghost Eyes.

Pacifca slowly crept over to where the man laid propped up against the wall, the pictures to his sides cracked from the impact. His breathing was shallow and his white eyes were closed completly. Checking his pulse, Pacifca chewed her lower lip in fear when the door burst open and Ford in his usual attire and Dipper still in boxers and crumbled T-Shirt stood there.

   "Aim!" Ford shouted and Dipper picked up a thing that looked a lot like a Bazooka. Together they aimed it at the creature, that now had lost interest in Susan and looked over at the new arrivals. Shortly before it was about to run towards Dipper and Ford, the gun went off and in a flash of yellow and green, it crumbled to the floor. Susan stumbled to a halt and looked at the two men with a smile.

   "Thank God." She said and her knees buckled. Pacifica stood and raced over to her in worry. "I'm good my dear, don't worry." Smiling, Susan leaned against her niece. "I'm fine love." She said, but still let Pacifica help her up.

   "We came as quickly as possible. This Monster is rare in These parts. Immediatly Ford went to look at the creture on the ground and Susan patted Pacifica on the back.

   "I'll check on Ghost Eyes." She said and left her nice with Dipper alone. The Young man smiled strained.

   "So. You okay?" He asked, the awkward feeling evident between the two of them.

   "Yeah. Ghost Eyes and Susan took care of it. I called you via the emergency button." The blond smiled softly. Inhaling she gave Dipper a quick once over. Sure he had a lot of muscles, but the scar on his left thigh was more interesting to her in that moment. "That scar..." She began and Dipper looked down on himself, a half smile on his lips.

   "Ah yeah. That's when I went dirt biking with Wendy last autumn when she came to Florida. My mum was pretty mad at me." Dipper scratched the back of his head. "My dad only gave me that look, you know. Like 'I am so dissapointed about your lack for safety measures but partly glad that you finaly did something unresponsible'." The young man laughed and Pacifica giggled.

   "I can imagine it." She had met Jasmine and Frank Pines after Weirdarmagedon, when they had picked up the twins.

   "Wendy sat next to me in the hospital room and when they left to get Mabel, who had wandered off, she grinned at me and said 'dude we're going to do that again'. I think she's a bad influence on me." Again both laughed, but Pacifica felt a sharp spike of jealousy for Wendy. After all she was Dipper's first big crush and they were still friends.

   "Paz. You should go to bed." Susan said when she came over, Ghost Eyes half concious over her shoulder. "It's late and Ford will take the monster with him. You can go to the Shack tomorrow and help them a little or talk with Mabel." PAcifica nodded and looked back at Dipper, who was giving her a weird look.

   "Well then! Sleep well!" She waved at Dipper and Ford.

   "After one has defeated a monster in the middle of the night, there's nothing better than sleep." Ford rambled and Pacifica smiled at the mad professor.

   "See you." Dipper said and smiled at her softly. Blushing Pacifica smiled back before she vanished into her room, a bubbly feeling in her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


End file.
